


the getaway car is waiting

by midnight-archive (kontent)



Series: Femslash February 2019 [7]
Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alien Culture, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/midnight-archive
Summary: The love of her life is about to get married. Nico Minoru isn't going to let that happen.





	the getaway car is waiting

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts can be found [here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl). Day Seven is _Disaster_.
> 
> The title is a line from Poppy - [Altar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PJ51W45pmw). It's one of my favourite songs at the moment, and it's stuck in my head, so if you want a peek at my brain - it looks like this sounds.
> 
> I love the original comics and Victor is my favourite character. He hasn't appeared on the show yet (I think), so don't worry if you don't know him. ~~He's just the love of my life.~~

“Nico?!”

Karolina is even more breathtaking than Nico remembers her. Her skin is glowing purple and yellow and blue, swirling galaxies under her skin. She has braided her hair in complicated strands, and woven together they almost look like a crown. Nico suddenly has no doubt that Karolina is what ancient humans imagined gods looked like, and it makes her heart stutter in her chest.

She takes a step forward, stunned into silence by the image of Karolina in a wedding dress. She isn’t wearing white - to honour her ancestors’ traditions, Nico knows that. Majesdanian customs demand a blue dress. Karolina’s has the colour of the night sky, with pearls that shine like little stars. The pearls gleam pink and yellow, and Karolina’s hair keeps moving with the gravity-defying grace that used to drive Nico crazy with jealousy.  
Only now she realizes she was never jealous. She was in love with a beautiful girl, and she was too blind to see it.

“What are you doing here? How did you even get here?” Karolina sounds incredibly confused, and honestly, Nico can't blame her.  
Nico walks towards Karolina and, in a split-second decision, drops to one knee.

“I know you’re about to be married, but… I can’t stand by and let you marry someone else.”

Karolina’s mouth actually drops open at that. Nico feels terrified, but she decides to focus solely on proposing to the love of her life. She can freak out later. She slips out the box, the blue velvet soft and calming under her fingers.  
She snaps open the box, presenting it to Karolina. The ring is black metal, twisting in spirals to hold a blue stone. Nico knows engagement rings are usually silver or gold - but that didn't feel right. So she went with what her heart told her, and the way Karolina slaps a hand to her mouth tells her she didn't do too bad.

“Karolina Dean - will you marry me?”

Karolina looks at her and there are tears in her eyes. And for a second, Nico can feel the coldness of space in her veins - because Karolina is going to say no, she'll say no and leave and be happy with someone else.

“Yes.”

The word lingers between them like the fog on a field in the morning. Then Nico can breathe again, her hands trembling like leaves and her heart finally beating again. She takes a breath and has to fight tears, and when she looks at Karolina, she's crying. But she's smiling and when she notices Nico looking, she says: “I do. I do, Nico.”

And Nico remembers that she's supposed to put the ring on Karolina’s finger, so she gets up from her knee and almost keels over. She takes a stumbling step and takes Karolina’s hand. Her skin is warm and soft, and her glow spreads across Nico’s skin.  
She slides the ring onto Karolina’s finger and allows herself to be pleased with herself - the blue of the stone and the blue of Karolina’s eyes match perfectly. She forgets whatever she was thinking about before when Karolina kisses her.

It feels like breathing pure oxygen - Nico feels her heart thunder in her chest, her blood rushing to match it. She's getting light-headed, but it's the most glorious feeling in the world.

Not even the knocking on the door can pull her out of it. The door frame creaks when Chase blows it out with his fistigons.  
Karolina blinks, her nose scrunching up in confusion. “The door was open.”  
Chase shrugs, his face illuminated by the glow of his green goggles. (The updates on the fistigons have made them necessary - staring into the flames is pretty unhealthy.)

“Whatever. We need to leave! Now!”  
He looks at them, and Nico watches his eyes drift to Karolina’s hand. When he sees the ring, he grins. “Congratulations, tho. Celebrations will have to wait unless you want to fight your way out of here.”

Nico wants to hit him and hug him at the same time. But Karolina laughs, the sounds soft and rich in Nico’s ears.

“So, we’re runaways again, huh?”

Nico wants to apologize because this is her fault, but Karolina kisses her softly and every argument vanishes from Nico’s brain.

“It’s all good”, Karolina whispers against her lips. “It’s a disaster, but it’s us.”

It brings a smile to Nico’s face, so she kisses Karolina again. They get a little lost, before Chase interrupts them, yelling: “If we don’t get going now, Victor is going to leave, and we’ll be stuck on a spaceship with the angry alien we stole a bride from! Get your asses moving!”

Karolina pulls Nico along, and once they are running down the hallway, Nico can’t stop from laughing. Karolina is right - this is a disaster. But what else did she expect? They are runaways after all.


End file.
